conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Arkhangelsk(planet)
Arkhangelsk is the capitol of the Arkhangelsk Empire and the center of the Arkhangelsk Universe. The planet of Arkhangelsk has always been under Arkhangelsk Empire control, since when the first Archivilli Arkhangelsk landed on the planet. Arkhangelsk is surrounded by a myriad of constructs and moons. It also houses 10 Warp Gates that make it the hub of all transportation and commerce. The economic output of Arkhangelsk from one day is greater than what most superclusters produce in 6 months. Arkhangelsk is separated into numerous districts and sectors. All of the Arkhangelsk Royal Government is housed on Arkhangelsk, and the majority of military vessels dock and resupply at Arkhangelsk. Planetary Features Surface The surface of Arkhangelsk is made of mostly metamorphic and volcanic rocks, but this surface is rarely ever seen due to the citywide covering of almost the entire planet. After many millions of years the entire surface of the planet has been covered by massive buildings and structures. These buildings put significant stress on the planet so the planets surface has been laced with Infitium to significantly strengthen and reinforce the surface of the planet. The surface leads to the lower levels which house the mechanical and life sustaining systems required to help maintain life on the surface. These lower levels are highly dangerous, and very few people visit them. Water There is very little water left on Arkhangelsk less than 2 percent of the surface underneath the city. The water that does exist is under giant reservoirs deep underneath the surface. These reservoirs are protected by an encasement in Infitium. A small amount of ice also exists at the poles but this water is highly polluted and of little to no use to the local population. Artificial bodies of water exist near some of the government buildings. Most of the water is created with advanced hydration technologies. Zones Arkhangelsk is entirely a commercial and residential planet. There are very few manufacturing and industrial zones on Arkhangelsk due to laws restricting the growth of such industries. Commercial businesses and other businesses exist on the planet. The planet itself is separated into 25 sectors, which are further separated into zones, and then further separated into blocks. The largest zone is the Arkhangelsk Administrative zone which houses all the Arkhangelsk government and military buildings. The largest zones are mostly residential zones and a few commercial zones. Livability The surface of Arkhangelsk is covered in buildings while the lower you go underneath the surface the more inhospitable it gets. The upper sky is covered in mostly military, and private platforms. The mid sky is filled with the many vehicles of Arkhangelsk, the lower sky is thus filled with the peaks of some of the largest skyscrapers. The next lower levels are where most of the middle class resides, the further that you travel under the surface the more inhospitable it becomes. The lower levels are filled with droids and other creations that keep the city in working order. Large Atmospheric Inductors are also housed further down with the purpose to clean the air. The lowest levels house the foundations of the many buildings and numerous power plants and water plants. There are many layers of sewage pipes, and electrical pipes deep under the surface. Theses mechanical layers are filled with the unknown, the last explorers to venture into this subterranean landscape did not return. A large amount of Heat Dissipater's to help counteract the large amount of heat produced by the inner workings of the planet. The lowest known level is the Z-Omega Infinity Level which is where most of the superstructure ends and the bedrock of the planet actually exists. Near this bedrock lays numerous botanical gardens, which have been abandoned for millenia. These gardens are purely automated and do not need any intervention. The Z-Omega Infinity Level is also known to house ancient ruins from an ancient civilization, but these claims are unproved. History Pre-Arkhangelsk Empire Long before the Archivilli Arkhangelsk arrived on Arkhangelsk, their were numerous primitive but sentient species living on the surface of the planet. Numerous inter-tribal wars were fought in between these primitive species. Around the same time that the Tyrll were first coming into existence, an unknown highly advanced civilization landed on Arkhangelsk and built relics and a small city. This unknown race is called the Precursor who were known to have populated many planets with their relics and cities. After an unknown time the Precursor left the planet and ventured into the void and were never seen again. The Tyrll soon began to catalog the known universe and discovered the planet, and noted it as a suitable life planet. On Arkhangelsk a small industrial war was fought between the Scrath and the Biiu, who vied for control of the ruins of the Precursor city. Early Arkhangelsk The mass exodus of Arkhangelsk peoples began and due to its location the Tyrll decided to send them to Arkhangelsk. After making landfall, the Archivilli Arkhangelsk quickly set forth to colonize the planet. A few minor wars were started with the local denizens, but these wars are more of legend then anything, for they have been lost in time. The early planet side construction began with the first skyscrapers and major cities built. After 10,000 years of expansion and building, the last patch of barren land on Arkhangelsk was finally covered by buildings. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War soon began around this time. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War touched Arkhangelsk twice during the First Battle of Arkhangelsk and the Second Battle of Arkhangelsk. Both battles caused minimal damage to the planet, and ended in Philliyic loses. After the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Philliyic War the next four wars did not touch Arkhangelsk in anyway. Arkhangelsk Empire Begins After the Five Great Wars, the Arkhangelsk peoples decided to incorporate most of the supercluster into the newly created Arkhangelsk Empire with Arkhangelsk as its capitol. Arkhangelsk became the royal capitol of all the Arkhall Supercluser, and of the entire Arkhangelsk Universe. During the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War, Arkhangelsk was in extreme quarantine and lock down due to fear of Paracytill infection. During the war the last moon was finally terraformed. Arkhangelsk began to become the rally point of the Royal Arkhangelsk Navy. The space above Arkhangelsk began to be filled with great orbital shipyards and constructs. On a normal day during the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Paracytill War a group of separatists from the Kluthiua Supercluster attacked Arkhangelsk and disabled its defense systems. This incident caused extreme security measures to be put in place to protect Arkhangelsk. The Paracytill never entered the Arkhangelsk Universe so the war did not affect Arkhangelsk. Arkhangelsk Empire War Era During the Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Beastal Alliance War the Beastal Alliance fleet attacked Arkhangelsk during the Third Battle of Arkhangelsk, causing significant damage to some of Arkhangelsk's structures, and also letting lose 4 asteroids into the path of Arkhangelsk. This caused a major crisis for Arkhangelsk, and required the planet to be equipped with new defense platforms and with new planetary shielding. During this time Arkhangelsk was incorporated with new ecologically friendly machinery and with more plant life in the skyscrapers. The surface of Arkhangelsk was transfered from a mostly metal gray planet to a planet with beautiful plants that were put in courtyards and other places. This beautification process was a highly successful project that helped make Arkhangelsk an excellent planet once again. The Archivilli Arkhangelsk-Jigaria War saw the Jigaria trying to destroy Arkhangelsk with the Precursor Superweapon the The Relic of Rukhial, this massive supership was only stopped by the Emergency Fleet's intervention, although The Relic of Rukhial did not fully charge up it did devastate the many orbitals and destroy a large portion of the Ascended Justice Fleet. In memory of those who died on that day a memorial building was built on Arkhangelsk. Arkhangelsk Empire Golden Age After the Arkhangelsk Universe was completely colonized, Arkhangelsk has become the capitol of the entire universe. It is the main technology hub and the hub of all interstellar travel around the galaxy. The original hypergates still function, and are used to transport mainly goods around the Arkhangelsk Empire. Currently Arkhangelsk is rated as the most protected planet in the entire Ultiverse with around 1-2 trillion military ships in the area at any given time. Arkhangelsk space is regulated by the Royal Arkhangelsk Navy, and the Royal Arkhangelsk Home Guard. Being the center of commerce this makes it very difficult to regulate and make sure forbidden substances and contraband enter the city. The Royal Arkhangelsk Navy uses large defense platforms to destroy and ship that they deem to be a threat, although they are used quite sparingly, they have been recently fired to destroy strange ships that appear and disappear in the sky. In recent times, Arkhangelsk has begun to rebuild some of its devastated quadrants, that have not seen light in many millenia. These lower quadrants are being beautified and rebuilt at a large rate, and are expected to be done in 10-15 years. Defense Arkhangelsk is highly protected by many layers of defense. The Arkhangelsk have set up first large sensory arrays that detect any ships traveling not in this realm. These relays are further sent to the 1-2 trillion military vessels usually located around the planet at any given time. These ships do not have the authority to fire on a vessel unless authorized my the Arkhangelsk Royal Military Command. The next layer of defense is the permanently based Arkhangelsk Fleet, who are always up in orbit around the moons of Arkhangelsk. The next layer consists of orbital defense platforms, that further enhance the defensive fortifications of the planet. The surface of the planet itself is covered with point-defense cannons that can fire at any incoming threat. The Arkhangelsk have also set up planetary shields, which have not been used in many millenia, due to the fact that a war has not attacked Arkhangelsk in over 35 million years. Category:ArkhangelskCategory:Planets